


The Wild One

by InannaAthanasia



Series: Calling the Storm [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young 19 year old female Inquisitor enjoys wild sex with Commander Cullen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild One

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Cullen/Female Inquisitor smut writing request I got from someone. Some story points and I may expand on it, but for now just hot sex at Haven.

Storm Trevelyan was not like most women her age. At 19, she was a wild vibrant woman who lived by her own rules. She was not the kind of woman to lead a righteous army trying to restore peace. She was more like the kind of woman to start a rebellion. But as wrong as she may be, thanks to this weird thing stuck to her hand, she was thrown into a position not of her choosing. Normally she just went with the flow of things, but being surrounded by uptight religious zealots was not something to just go with. She realized she was younger than her so called advisors, but good grief these people needed to chill some. The only one she wouldn’t mind seeing worked up would be her so called Commander. She figured he was around 10 years older than her, but older men always made better lovers. Sure she would close the rifts and blah blah blah whatever else the stuffy Cassandra and Maker this Maker that Leliana wanted, but didn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun while she was at it. Trained since childhood to be every bit of a Rogue her Mother had been (in both sense of the word) she knew she would need to use all her tricks to land the Commander.

It didn’t take Cullen long to realize the Herald of Andraste was not the innocent girl she pretended to be. She also was causing problems with his troops. He had a few who had an all out brawl to see who could kiss her. While she said she hadn’t done anything and couldn’t help what they did on their own, he needed to do something to prevent this kind of thing happening again in the future. He decided first thing to do was talk with her. They had just secured Templar aid and she told them she needed some time alone before going to the breech. She had also told him that out away from the encampment where she had discovered a small hot spring. She liked going there to relax she had said once and so that was where he headed now.

As he walked, he thought more about her. She was an extremely attractive woman and only a dead man would miss it. She was almost as tall as him, which was surprising and while she wasn’t a curvy and the type most men drooled over, she was still pretty sexy to him. She wasn’t too thin, like many women, but was still slim. One of the recruits he heard saying she had a man’s body, but no man looked like that to him. She liked to train in a small and thin leather breast plate and tight leather pants, which left little to the imagination. She also had vibrant green eyes that almost glowed and long red hair she wore braided and wrapped around her head. She was a hothead redhead and he couldn’t deny that a part of him would love to find out if she was as wild in bed and she was out of it.

He heard a moan as he got closer and wondered if she was hurt. Running he came around the corner and blushed at what he saw. There was Storm, lying naked on a smooth slate of rock by the steam eyes closed and a hand between her legs. She was completely naked rubbing herself hard enough he wouldn’t be surprised if she had blisters later. Her legs were spread wide, while one dangled in the hot spring water. He knew he should turn around, but he couldn’t move. He saw her arch her back and cry out as she brought herself to a powerful conclusion. She opened her eyes and told him hello. He knew he was probably red from his hair to his feet. What could he say? Worse he could feel himself straining in his pants demanding he take her.

As if she knew what he was thinking, she told him to come over to her. He knew he should say no and turn around, but while his mind was screaming it, his body started walking to her. Once there, she stood up and kissed him passionately, which caused him to moan in her mouth. She had him naked faster than he could ever seem to do on his own and lowered herself to her knees before him. He watched as she took him in her hand and then started to suckle him with a torturing slowness. He didn’t think he would last long at this rate, but she seem to know how far to push him, yet keep him from coming to an end. She was very talented he thought and on the few times he had received such pleasure, no one did it with the skill of Storm.

Stopping she looked at him and asked how he wanted her. Quickly he pushed her back to a laying position on the slate and stood in the small spring water pond. Pulling her to the edge, he entered her. She told him to pump her hard and fast, but he only laughed and said it was his time to torture her. He might not have a lot of experience where sex was concerned but he never had a lover who didn’t enjoy themselves greatly. She was incredibly tight and wet and milked his body hard with each movement he made. She was amazing. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he had had many dreams about the wild minx and was enjoying the fact she was much better than any of his dreams. She was purring her contentment when he quickly stopped. She started to protest when he pulled out, but quickly stopped when he put his face between her thighs.

“I am going to make you scream so hard, you’ll lose your voice” and then attacked her with his mouth.

Her small pleasure spot was well exposed and he sucked on it hard while he slid two fingers into her. Slowly he rubbed her slightly inside while tugging hard with his mouth. He smiled to himself when he heard her singing out her praise as he brought her to first orgasm. He stopped for a moment and looked at her.

“Done already Commander?”

“Hardly, I told you I would make you scream till you lost your voice. I have only just begun my Lady” and returned to his task.

She was amazed by his talent and the fact he was right. By the time he lifted his golden head, she had lost track at how many times he brought her to peak. Never had she had such a talented lover. Then he rolled her over and pulled her hips back to him. She gasped at his hard entry and the fact he was harder and larger than before. It almost hurt, however it hadn’t and it actually felt amazing. Reaching around her, he rubbed her again as he made quick hard thrusts. She couldn’t get enough of him. She also knew he was right. She had been screaming in ecstasy so much that her throat felt dry and sore. She was close to peaking again when he stopped and pulled out. He rolled her once more and told her to sit up. She had to admit she liked his commanding tone as well. So many of her lovers had been boring and let her take lead. Obviously her Commander was as confident in bed as he was on the field.

Grabbing her, he pulled her to him and entered her again. Dropping his head, he bit and sucked on her nipples. She always hated how flat she was compared to most women, but he seemed to not care. Between his hard quick thrusts and the hot tugging of his mouth, she once more screamed out and this time it was his name. Smiling he lifted his head and brought her mouth to his. Kissing her deeply and sucking on her tongue as she tried to stroked his, he brought her to peak once more while allowing himself his release along with her.

Pulling away he sunk into the hot water and soaked. He knew he should of never had sex with her, but he couldn’t stop himself. In fact, if anything, now he wanted her more. She had completely drained him dry, yet he already could feel a stirring as he watched her slide into the water by him. She ran her hand up his chest and smiled.

“Now I know the difference between a boy and having a real man” and laughed.

Then she added” How soon before I can have you again?”

He laughed, but wrestled with himself on whether he should meet with her again. She was the Herald and he the leader of her army. He knew he shouldn’t do such again. Yet found himself telling her tonight before bed. She smiled and asked him to meet her out here and she would be sure to bring a tent. He told her though if she wanted to continue, he did not share. She only bedded him and him only or he would not be with her again. She quickly agreed and told him she couldn’t imagine anyone better in bed than him.

Getting up, he got dressed and helped her get into her clothing as well. While he thought that it had not been the way he planned to get her to stop trying to seduce his troops, he knew at least there would be no more fights over her. He smiled at that and realized he couldn’t wait for tonight.

 

 

 


End file.
